


A Lovely Night

by HopePrincess



Category: La La Land (2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Inspired purely by the song, One Shot, There is not enough works for these two, and the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePrincess/pseuds/HopePrincess
Summary: It's a lovely night, but Mia's dream seems to be falling apart. Perhaps someone could help change her view?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am obsessed with this movie despite the fact I haven't even seen it yet! I have just been spamming the trailers and soundtrack which lead to this little cute one-shot. Sorry if this seems out of place with the plot or their characterizations, hopefully once I see the movie I can write more accurate fics! Also please don't spoil the plot :). Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a like and a comment! Hope you all enjoy! I loved writing this one.

It was the loveliest of nights. The sky was a brilliant navy blue mixed with swirls of purples freckled with millions of tiny stars. The kind of night artists would adore and dreamers would cry for. This was the night Mia found herself sitting on an old park bench wondering just what she did in life to get her here.   
“Stupid dreams,” she said out loud while picking at a loose thread in her bright yellow dress. “Nothing good ever comes from them,”  
“Says who,” she heard a familiar voice in the distance. She rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed on a shitty day like this.   
“Says the smart people who are probably laughing at me right now,” she mumbled.  
“Well those people are always my least favorite anyways,” Sebastian said taking a seat next to her. “So what’s bothering ya?”  
Mia let herself look at him, he was wearing his typical old fashioned jazz clothes with his light brown hair slicked back. He looked nice.  
“Nothing,” she said casually picking once again at the loose thread.   
“Doesn’t sound like it,” he pushed. She turned her head to see him gently smiling at her. It was an unsettling smile, warm and soft. Suddenly, Mia felt that the space between them was far too small.   
“I had an audition,” she mumbled. “Didn’t go well, in fact it was a disaster,”  
For a while they sat in comfortable silence. Mia just sat there staring at the stars not paying any attention to the man next to her. It was as if he wasn’t even there.   
“You’re not stupid for dreaming,” Sebastian said quietly breaking the still silence. “Most people wouldn’t have enough guts to even try the first time., nevertheless the second time,”  
“What makes you think I’m going to try again?” she said continuing to start at the stars.   
“Because you’re brilliant and brilliant people never stop trying,” he said so casually as if he was saying hello.   
Mia finally turned to look at him once again taking him in. Then it hit her like a punch in the stomach.   
“You really mean that?” she asked quietly as if someone was there to overhear her.   
“Of course,” he said giving her another smile.   
It was so sudden, overcome with an emotion she wasn’t aware she possessed. It was warm, light, and so dreamer like. Mia grabbed him by the collar and pressed a sweet kiss against his lips. It felt good, the sweet warmth spread all over her body. However, he pulled aways quickly causing a panic to overtake her.  
“I’m sorr-” she started before he cut her off with another kiss. She smiled against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to his chest. It was like floating on air surrounded by millions of stars. When they broke apart she couldn’t help but smile.   
“That was unexpected,” he said with a smirk.  
“Shut up before I regret this,” she said with a smirk of her own as she leaned in for another kiss.   
For now they were both just helpless dreamers, but at least they both found each other during such a lovely night in the city of stars.


End file.
